


No Light, No Light

by Life_Is_Fucked



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, It's gonna hurt, i'm warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is_Fucked/pseuds/Life_Is_Fucked
Summary: It's been a month since Lena found out Kara was Supergirl, they haven't spoken since. Not for lack of trying on Kara's part. But Lena has been off and everyone around her notices, she's at the office more but working less, she's drinking more and sleeping less. She finally decides to end the silence between them and move forward, but Cadmus has other plans for the hero.





	No Light, No Light

Lena sat at her desk, staring at the blank email that was supposed to have already been sent out to one of her recently acquired business associates, yet here she was. Today had been another unproductive day for the Luthor, and some of her closer employees started to take notice of her lack of motivation and presence. She leaned back in her chair, pouring herself another handle of whiskey before spinning around to look out of her window. She sipped at the harsh amber, letting it pleasantly burn its way down her throat as she looked out at National City’s skyline.

The sun was just beginning to set, leaving the sky a deep purple with streaks of pinks mingling with the last rays of sunshine between the clouds. Lena tried to tell herself she was just taking a break from staring at her laptop screen and that she wasn’t looking for a familiar blue and red blur who was uncharacteristically absent today. But she wasn’t a fan of lying, as that blur would know. 

The thought instantly left a bad taste in her mouth, and she downed what was left in her glass, grimacing at the burn in her chest that she knew wasn’t just from the whiskey. She told herself she was fine without Supergirl, which she was, threats on her life were quite limited as of late, and her security was more than capable enough for her to need the superhero. But when she tried to tell herself she was fine without Kara, she knew that wasn’t the case, there was no replacement for her.

There was a tentative knock at the door as she set the glass back down, she looked up when Jess poked her head in the door, raising her brow expectantly at the brunette.

“I just wanted to check up on you before I left, Mrs. Luthor,” she glanced at the now empty glass on her boss’ desk and the mostly empty bottle next to it, “forgive me if this is overstepping but, you’ve been,” she paused looking for the right word, “off lately. And Kara Danvers hasn’t been in once to see you in weeks.” 

At the mention of the blonde, Lena’s brow furrowed, and she looked back out at the skyline. 

“Yes well, you know how life is, things happen,” her face hardens, and she looks down at her hands in her lap, “people lie,” she sighs softly and wipes awake imaginary dust on her desk before looking back up. Maybe this has gone on too long, she thinks, maybe she should actually talk to the woman, alien, plaguing her thoughts, be an adult and resolve this issue so they could get back to being friends if that was even what they were. That train of thought was for a different day though. 

“But people are flawed, and things happen, I suppose. Before you leave could you get ahold of Ms. Danvers and schedule for us to have lunch tomorrow? Clear my schedule for her, if you would be so kind.”

Jess nods slowly, her eyebrows raising at the request as she takes this in, a small smile growing on her face. As she turns to leave her phone gets an alert, then so does Lena’s, then her laptop. Lena watches as both her phone and laptop are suddenly streaming the same video, and she looks up to see Jess is staring at her phone, confused as well. The screens are pitch black before suddenly a light flickers on and there’s a person seated, arms tied behind their back and a bag over their head. Lena straightens in her seat when a masked man walks on screen, his modulated voice filling the room as he introduces himself as a member of Cadmus. 

“As you all know there has been one alien pest who thought she was better than all the rest,” Lena’s heart drops, “better than us humans even. She acts like such a hero like nothing can hurt her, but we know that isn’t true.” Lena’s goes rigid in her chair when he rips the bag off of the woman’s head, and Supergirl’s, Kara’s, face is revealed. Her face is beaten and bloodied, veins glowing a sickly green and he grabs her by the hair. “This woman, this alien, isn’t invincible, she is weak, and we need to set an example for all the others who think they are better than us.” 

Lena is instantly trying to cut the stream from her phone, her heart racing as he carries on his anti-alien rhetoric. She tries to block him out but a sickening thud followed by a broken gasp and coughing makes her focus on the video once more. Kara is looking around dazed, trying to catch her breath, the green in her veins glowing even brighter and it churns Lena’s stomach. 

The blonde is uncharacteristically silent aside from her ragged breathing, head hanging as blood drips from her lips, and the man walks off-screen. When he disappears, Lena gets back to working on getting her phone disconnected from the stream, shutting it off, trying to reset it. Do anything to get it in working order, to be able to get ahold of Alex.

“Oh God,” Jess covers her mouth as the man returns, the sound of metal sliding against metal makes Lena turn to her laptop once more, and she watches as he circles Kara, gun in hand, “Miss Luthor he can’t, I can’t watch this.” 

“It’s going to be okay Jess, she’s going to be okay,” Lena swallows thickly her eyes glued to Kara, “she has to be.” she doesn’t know who she’s trying to convince more, Jess or herself.

The man finally stops in front of Kara who spits blood at his feet and finally lifts her head to look at him, he just laughs darkly and raises the gun. 

“Any last words?” he asks, gesturing to the camera and Kara’s head turns to it, and Lena can see the fear in her eyes. She suddenly is overcome with guilt and regret, the last month spent ignoring Kara, could be the last she had with her.

“Alex, mom,” she starts, her voice scratchy and low,” I love you,” the man clicks the safety off, “Ms. Luthor, Lena,” her voice breaks and a tear drips down her cheek, “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” She straightens up as much as she can, face hardening as she looks to the man, her chin raised. 

“Let’s finally put an end to this menace.” 

The sound of the gun going off is deafening, and the thud that follows as Kara falls backward will haunt her for the rest of her life. The stream shuts off after that but Lena is still. She stares at the screen in silence, heart-shattering at the thought of never talking to Kara, letting her explain herself like she begged for a chance to, to move forward and have her walk into her office again.

Lena begins to spiral, thinking about everything she prevented because she was too hurt to start having those conversations about fixing them soon enough. Tears began racing down her cheeks when she realized she’d never hear that bubbly laugh again, see her beautiful smile, never get to feel it pressed against her own, hear her say that she loves her.

To be able to say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof guys, I'm sorry for the angst and feels but don't worry it'll get better
> 
> Shout out to my gf for making have passion for writing again, you can also thank her for your feels trip
> 
> If you wanna yell at me though you can yell at me on tumblr @highkey-hoemo


End file.
